Captain Toad Treasure Tracker Wiki
Welcome to the Captain Toad Treasure Tracker Wiki, the site about the new Nintendo game revealed at E3 2014, only for the Wii U! We also have articles about The Adventures of Captain Toad levels from Super Mario 3D World. More will come soon, once we get more info on the game. The intrepid Captain Toad sets off on his own adventure for the very first time through a wide variety of tricky, enemy-infested, maze-like stages to find hidden gems and nab elusive gold stars. Features: *Equipped with nothing more than a neck scarf, backpack and oversized head lamp, Captain Toad finds hidden gems, coins and power-ups on his way to the gold star at the end of each tricky, trap-filled stage. *Captain Toad isn't particularly fast or strong. He can't jump and he has no super powers. But he knows that sometimes, it's all about wits and perspective. *Twist the camera to reveal hidden locations and other secrets. The Wii U GamePad offers a closer view of the dangers and hidden items in each maze, and its gyro controls can also be used to peer around. *Captain Toad's world is brimming with life, with dangerous enemies, tricky platforms, nasty traps and secrets to uncover. *Each stage is its own puzzle to solve, and littered throughout are hidden items in hard-to-reach places. Can you help our tiny adventurer survive to find them all? #Don't spam! Spamming is stuff like "Ababababa" over and over. #Do not post random comments! They are useless. Instead, make comments to indicate something to fix, like a grammar error. #Don't vandalise! Vandalising is stuff like replacing everything in a page with "cod is the best nintendo sukcs" #Try to use good grammar! We don't want articles like "captain tod trasur traker iz a gaem". #Don't add unofficial information in the pages. You can talk about unofficial stuff in the chat or in the forum. #Don't add trivia for the sake of trivia. Use it for information about memes, rumours or fun facts. #Don't do mature stuff! Some very young kids might come across this wiki. It could influence them badly. #Don't flame or bully others! Bullying is considered a crime, while flaming causes "community wars", and we definitely don't want them! ##This includes death threats. Death threats will always result in an instant ban for at least one month. #Don't make pages that doesn't relates with Captain Toad at all! Example: Making a page for Pac-Man. #When you make a new page, try to have at least one picture in it, and use templates. It makes it look better to others. CaptainToadArtwork2.png|''The Adventures of Captain Toad|link=The Adventures of Captain Toad CaptainToadTreasureTrackerBoxart.png|Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker''|link=Captain Toad Treasure Tracker (game) *Games *Characters *Levels *Enemies * Did you get Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker? Yes, and it's really fun! Yes, but I was a little disappointed. No, but I plan on getting it later. No, and I don't plan on buying it. What is your favorite Captain Toad level in Super Mario 3D World? Captain Toad Goes Forth Captain Toad Makes a Splash Captain Toad Peek-a-Boo Captain Toad Gets Thwomped Captain Toad Takes a Spin Captain Toad's Fiery Finale __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse